Goblimon
|-|Goblimon= A mischief-loving, impish Digimon with the appearance of a small oni. Cunning but lacking courage, it never acts alone; instead, it always attacks in groups while hiding in the shadows of trees or buildings. However, once outnumbered, they run away at full speed just like baby spiders dispersing. Whether to make up for it, its intelligence is a little higher than other Child Digimon. |-|SnowGoblimon= A Goburimon that was brought up in a cold country of snow. Its warm hat and vest protect it from the cold, such that it is not bothered by it in the least. The skin on the soles of its feet have thickened to allow it to walk barefooted on snow. |-|Shamamon= A Goburimon whose duty is to listen to the will of God, and convey that to its clan. It performs a mysterious dance during its rituals, and it is said that once it gets fired up to the maximum, it becomes able to hear the prophecies of God. It also makes use of this ritual to predict matters that are of importance to its clan. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | High 8-C | High 8-C Name: ''' Goburimon/Goblimon | SnowGoburimon/SnowGoblimon | Shamamon '''Origin: Digimon Gender: ' Genderless '''Age: ' Unknown '''Classification: Child level, Virus Attribute, Oni Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities.), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is Digimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Club Mastery, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference). | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities.), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is Digimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Ice Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Club Mastery, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference). | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (All Digimon are actually "souls" that exist on a higher plane of reality following an emanationism cosmology. Interactions with the Digimon that occur in the franchise are so because of specific events that either create manifestation bodies for the Digimon or turn humans into digital entities.), Non-Physical Interaction (Digimon are able to touch each other, as well as their Digicores, which are the very essence of the Digimon. They are also able to touch the souls and minds of humans and animals like Koichi, Mirei, Takumi and Pete), Hacking and Information Manipulation (Digimon are the best hacking tools around the world, replacing almost entirely by any conventional hacking program prior to their discoveries and yet the best way to combat the Digimon is Digimon itself), Reality Warping (In fact, in Digimon hacking is the correspondent of Reality Warping in the digital worlds, and they are able to manipulate reality itself when necessary), Absorption (Digimon are able to absorb data from the surrounding environment and from other beings, allowing them to assimilate this data to itself), Power Mimicry (By absorbing opponents' data, the Digimon assimilates their powers for themselves. Digimon are able to learn the attacks of opponents just by observing them, although this is limited by the intelligence of the Digimon), Reactive Evolution (Digimon are able to rewrite their own data structures being able to adapt to different situations), Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Club Mastery, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Digimon attacks are able to interact with each others' Digicores, which constitute a Digimon's mind and soul. Hence, all Digimon are able to manipulate, attack, and destroy the minds and souls of others), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (The bodies of Digimon shield their Digicores from the attacks of other Digimon, which in turn protect their minds and souls from external interference). Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Large Building level+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Large Building level+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Large Building Class+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Large Building Class+ (Scaling to other Child\Rookie Digimon) Durability: Large Building level+ (Scaling with other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Large Building level+ (Scaling with other Child\Rookie Digimon) | Large Building level+ (Scaling with other Child\Rookie Digimon) Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee range, Higher with projectiles Standard Equipment: Wooden Club Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Vaccine Attacks (All), Wind/Air attacks (Goblimon and Shamamon) and Plant attacks (SnowGoblimon) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Goblimon *'Goburi Bomb/Goblin Bomb:' Shoots a large, explosive fireball. *'Living Shield/Life Shield:' Uses magic to create a wall of protection. *'Goburi Strike/Goblin Strike:' Creates a ball of fire to hurl at the foe or hits them with its club. 10% chance of stunning target. *'Iwa Tobashi/Boulder Throw:' Summons a large boulder and throws it. *'Goburi Rush/Goblin Rush:' Dashes forward to swipe at the foe with its club repeatedly. *'Light Tackle:' Attack 1 zone with a swift tackle. *'Gatling Punch:' Unleash a hard fist punch to 1 zone. *'Tiny Bomb: '''Throw a small bomb and blow up 1 zone. *'Raging Beast: ' Lower resist earth in 2 zones with the power of a beast. *'Comet Hammer I:' Physical attack, 65 Earth damage to one foe. 95% accuracy. *'Shock:' Physical attack, 40 Earth damage to one foe. Stuns target. 70% accuracy. '''SnowGoblimon' *'Snow Gob Bolt/Bolt Strike/Snow Goblin Volt:' Shoots icicles from its mouth at the enemy. *'Snow Gob Breath/Freezing Gobu Breath:' Breathes out cold air. *'Snow Gob Konbou/Snow Gob Club/Snow Gobu Mace:' Strikes multiple times with its club. *'Little Blizzard:' Freeze 2 zones with a small ice storm. *'Ice Blast:' Attack an enemy in 1 zone with an ice arrow. *'Sharp Claw:' Slash 2 zones with long sharp claws. *'Raging Water:' Lower resist water in 2 zones with power of water. *'Snow Claw:' Slash 1 zone with claws of freezing air. Shamamon *'Shama Hammer:' Runs forward and hits the foe several times with its club. *'Shama Strike:' Hits balls of fire at the foe with its club. *'Mad Twist:' Shoots a series of purple energy rings from its club. *'Dancing Bone:' Throws a bone at the enemy. *'Iwa Tobashi/Skipping Boulder:' Summons a large boulder and throws it. *'Shama Bomb:' Shoots a large, explosive fireball. *'Small Tornado: '''Cause a small typhoon and attack 2 zones. *'Thunder:' Summon thunder and attack 2 zones. *'Beast Coat:' Raise resist earth in 3 zones with power of beast. *'Cure Poison:' Magic restores HP and cures poison in 3 zones. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Hackers Category:Digimon Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Information Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Club Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Wind Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 8